Touch
by psychadelic
Summary: "I thought it was obvious, I want you, Jane," Maura whispers saucily and Jane feels her face flush. OH, FUCKING HELL!


Title: Touch  
Word Count: 1237  
Pairing: Rizzoli x Isles  
Rating: Teen  
Requested:  
Prompt: Person B eating dinner at person A house and Person A's hand is slowly creeping up up Person B's thigh. Throughout all of this, Person A has the most innocent smile possible on their face, meanwhile Person B is trying not to choke on their food.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

 **Touch**

It started with brushes of arms when standing close together in the elevators, and Jane would put her arm on Maura's elbow to guide her, or and gentle hand on the small of her back when walking… Normally it was Jane who did the touching, but this…

This is different.

But they're both comfortable with it, and as long as it's only with each other, Jane's not complaining. She likes the thought of Maura touching her…

Well, not so much at the moment, but if there's one thing Detective Jane Rizzoli can admit, is that she likes the touch of one Dr Maura Isles. And for someone who isn't too fond of people touching her, strangers or family, Maura is extremely tactile with Jane.

As if reading her mind, Maura moves her hand slightly higher on Jane's thigh, inching closer to Jane's upper thigh.

Jane turns to look at Maura, ask the blonde woman just what the hell she's up to, but she's faced with the back of Maura's head, who is deep in conversation with Angela about lasagna or pasta or some food program they'd seen on a cooking channel.

Jane takes in a deep breath, trying to slow her racing heart, but also not attract attention as she does so. She just manages do calm herself when she feels Maura's hand inch infinitesimally higher and this time her hitch in breathing is caught by her mother and Tommy, who is seated directly across her.

Frankie look from Jane to Maura and back to Jane, and smirks, though he remains quiet. This is something Jane has to deal with herself.

Sure, he's suspected something was going on with the doctor and his sister for a while now, but he likes his appendages being attached to his body and so he's not going to give his sister any reason to dismember him. But he's picked up some nifty behavior from his top detective sister and he sees the signs.

"Something wrong, Janie?" Tommy questions and she glares at him in response.

"No," she barks out, harsher than she means to causing Maura to face her.

"Jane!" Maura admonishes, and Jane apologizes, reluctantly.

"What is up with you, Jane?" Angela asks, "you've been jumpy all through dinner, don't think I haven't noticed."

"Nothing… it's nothing," Jane replies and picks up her fork once again.

The conversation continues…

Jane's given a three-bite reprieve and Maura edges her hand slightly higher and toward Jane's inner thigh.

Jane loses grip of her fork, but catches is before it clatters to her plate. She places her hand over Maura's stopping the doctor's hand from advancing any higher on her thigh.

Frankie schools his features, he really doesn't want to be caught and questioned by his mother on the knowledge of what's going on between Jane and Maura. He's also extremely happy to be seated on the opposite end of the dinner table from Angela. But he realizes he has to give his sister a break and so he poses a question which both Angela and Tommy cannot help but answer.

This gives Maura a chance to look at Jane, one eyebrow raised in question at her action.

"What are you doing?" Jane hisses gently at Maura

Glancing around the table to see if anyone is paying attention to them and seeing that the rest of the Rizzoli clan are focused on Frankie, Maura leans closer to Jane, her breath tickling Jane's ear.

"I thought it was obvious, I want you, Jane," Maura whispers saucily and Jane feels her face flush.

 _OH, FUCKING HELL!_

"Well, Maura," Jane waits for Maura's gaze to meet hers before continuing, "move that hand any higher, and you're going to know just _how much_ I want you!" Jane responds, and Maura immediately removes her hand from Jane's thigh. She doesn't need to egg Jane on anymore.

"Girls?" Angela calls and both Jane and Maura turn to look at Angela.

Jane needs to calm and gather herself but there's no way Angela is going to excuse her from the table, not when she wants to know what's going on. She's still thinking of a plan when her phone starts vibrating. She's never been so grateful for a murder.

"I've got to take this," she says as she lifts the lifesaving device and walks away from the table and into Maura's guest room.

She checks her screen and almost wants to scream when she sees Frankie's name blowing up her inbox. She has a half a mind to go back to the dining room and shred him to bit, but she reads the text and changes her mind. Frankie has actually saved her, this time…

She's grateful…

Jane's still getting her bearings when Maura walks up to her, phone in hand, showing Jane the texts from Frankie.

" _Jane needs you…_

 _and you're welcome,_

 _Also… I don't need the details"_ it says, and Jane can't stop the giggle that escapes her.

"What do you need, Jane?" Maura asks, and it takes Jane all of a minute to decide.

She pulls the blonde doctor into the room and shuts the door, pinning the smaller woman against the door and fusing her mouth to Maura's, one hand tangled in Maura's hair, the other on the doctor's lower back, effectively pulling Maura's hips into hers, her body flush against Maura's.

The kiss is hot and fiery and passionate and _GOD_ , she can't get enough of Maura.

Jane's feels Maura's hands grip her hips and pull her closer, decimating the distance between their bodies, and it eggs her on.

Finally, the need for air is too much and they part, both panting heavily.

"I've showed you what I want, now I need you to tell me what you want," Jane whispers, still slightly out of breath.

"I want…" Maura starts then stops.

Jane lifts Maura's chin until the doctor meets her gaze, and Jane nods.

Maura starts again, "I want you."

"You have me," Jane replies. "You have to be more specific Maur."

Maura nods and starts for the third time

" _I want you, Jane"_

 _I want to kiss you in every way possible_

 _I want… my hands on your body…_

 _I want… my mouth on your body…_

 _I want every inch of my skin… touching every inch of your skin…_

 _And I want to wake up with you… tomorrow…_

 _Naked"_

Is that specific enough for you detective?" Maura asks, and Jane can only nod her head in response.

It seems Maura has got her bearings back faster than Jane and she fixes her hair as best she can before exiting the guest room.

When Jane finally returns to the table she's surprised to see most of it has been cleared and she's grateful for that though dessert has been set and that makes her want to cry.

"Jane, dessert for you?" Tommy asks as he dishes out bowls of ice-cream.

"No, not right now," she tells Tommy though her gaze is fixed pointedly on Maura.

Before Angela can ask anymore Frankie suggests they do dessert to go and Jane mouths a silent _thank you_ to her little brother.

"Jane you coming?" Angela questions

"Not at the moment," jane mumbles under her breath though not quietly enough for Maura to miss and Maura can't help the blush that creeps up her face.

"Later Ma," Jane answers her mother as the Angela and the boys leave.

* * *

Leave a review on your way out if you enjoyed it  
I'm still not sure I've got the characterization correct, but anyway...  
Have a good week


End file.
